Conventionally, installing a first physical element on or in a second physical element can be a complex and error-prone process. This is particularly the case when the first physical element is smaller or significantly smaller than the second physical element, or the second physical element is a complex device with many components and the first physical element is a small part of the complex device.
For example, the second physical element may be a large device with many holes or recesses in which a first physical element may be placed. Potential installation locations for the first physical element on the second physical element may look substantially similar. Accordingly, it may be difficult for a human user to determine where to install the first physical element on the second physical element.
For example, the second physical element could be an engine, upon which several electrical and mechanical components must be installed. The first physical element could be a wire, to be installed on the second physical element according to a specified path.
In other situations, the second physical element may have a flat surface or the second physical element may be a container. Accordingly, it may be difficult for the user to determine where or how to arrange a first physical element with respect to the second physical element.
Conventionally, an installation method is performed by a trained technician according to complex documents. For example, the documents may specify specific locations for hundreds or even thousands of components each of which must be placed in the correct location and in the appropriate way (e.g. rotated two turns counterclockwise) in order for the device to function properly. Alternatively, the documents may specify a particular way of arranging components within a container, so that a maximum number of components or elements can be placed within the container.
Moreover, it may be difficult for the user to place a first physical element on or in a second physical element, while at the same time consulting documents or a hand-held display indicating where the first physical element should be placed with respect to the second physical element. Accordingly, it may be desirable for the user to be able to keep his hands free. Further, it may be a problem to reduce the time and training required to install a first physical element on or in a second physical element.
In addition, in view of the difficulty and complexity involved in correct installation, particularly when many (first or including the first) physical elements need to be installed in similar locations on another (second) physical element, it may be a problem to improve accuracy of installation.